


Mad dogs and Gentlemen

by booknfun



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: Eggsy crosses paths with Bond and Trevelyan.





	1. Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote anything but this idea has been floating around in my head for sometime. It might never be finished. Right now its Teen for language and violence ratings might increase if I add pairings but no plans right now for that. Could probably use a beta or an editor or a better writer :P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

On the outskirts of Berlin on the sixth floor of an industrial park...

From under his feet Eggsy was rocked by an explosion but explosions weren't supposed to be apart of this mission. This mission was supposed to be a simple break in, copy files, and break back out. No explosions Eggsy was pretty damnn good at these and despite what you might think no he didn't have previous experience at it before Kingsman. "Merlin what the fuck was that?" Another explosion knocked him to his ass. He was almost done copying the files what the bloody hell was going on?

Kingsmen HQ  
"Hold on Galahad I'm checking...."Merlin easily cycled thru the camera feeds till he found it 2 new players on the map breaking in and making a spectacular mess. He unfortunately recognized one which meant the other one was his sometimes partner."Shit. Galahad take whatever you got and run. MI-6 is here and just made the entire situation too hot to handle. I'll drop them a line warn them we're in the area." Merlin sent an alert to Arthur and grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial to MI-6.

MI-6  
"M speaking who is this?" very few people had the number to this cell. M was in Research and Development watching a demonstration for a some new techno gadget intended for the field.  
"Its Merlin from Kingsman. We seem to have a conflict of missions going on in Berlin. I have an agent currently on an info retrieval and you have 006 and 007 destroying the floor beneath him. "  
"They weren't supposed to hit that till Monday."she hit the intercom "Tanner get in here!"  
Tanner rushed in "Mum?" He'd been outside waiting to get more signatures from M. R and D hated too many people watching their initial demos.  
"Did you authorize the Berlin op to begin early?"M demanded. Granted the 2 agents involved tended to be a bit too independent but 007 was supposed to still be on standby from his last mission and busy with a particular red head.  
The op must have gone tits up somehow, "Yes mum we had intel that they might move the package before.."he didn't get the rest out as she rushed past him talking on the cell  
"I'm sorry Merlin an underling sent them in early." M swanned into mission control "Q get a hold of 007 and 006 we have a complication another agency has an agent on the floor above them. They would appreciate their agent coming home in one piece." Going back to the phone "Merlin you still there?"  
"Yes I'm trying to guide my agent out of the area which is suddenly on fire." Merlin was pissed. Tanner was looking pale he really stepped in it this time. You did not move operations time without checking the database but what were the odds?  
"007 006 do you copy this is mission control I need your attention for a moment." Q was calm and fully expected at least one to listen. In the old days once the mad dogs got set loose there was no getting them back. Lately though Bond would actually respond back to Q. M would have to find out how he had managed to do it so quickly after getting the position.

4th floor of industrial park..

"What is it Q? I'm a bit busy at the moment. " bullet to the brain of hapless guard. "Package acquired" Bond grabbed the suitcase and stuffed it into his backpack not even flinching at another explosion to the left. Alex loved his job a little too much sometimes.  
"Excellent. We do have a complication another agency has a man upstairs on the sixth floor. Apparently when your mission was moved forward no one checked the database." Bond rolled his eyes it had been going to well hopefully whoever it was wasn't completely useless.  
*Irritated sigh* thru the the coms "Right James you get the other agent out I'll finish up here."came from Alex.

Kingsmen HQ

"Whats wrong Merlin?"Harry strolled responding to Merlin's alert.  
"MI-6 hit the industrial park Galahad is in. Half of it is on fire We have multiple local agencies responding and the whole thing is turning into a cock up." Merlin's accent was getting thick with irritation "Door to your left is the emergency stairwell take it down there are three guards but they're responding to MI-6 they might pass you by if not deal with them quickly I have your getaway car on standby." Eggsy flew thru the door and started to rush down the stairs. Harry watched silently the last time they crossed paths with MI-6 they lost Percival and the entire retrieval team he was working with.

Stairway..  
Eggsy ran almost headlong into the guards who immediately began shouting at him in German while pointing their weapons at him. "So much for that theory" came from Merlin. Galahad quickly deals with two of them turns to dispatch the third only to have him drop dead in front of him. Blond dead fit and wearing head to toe black and holding a still smoking walther ppk. "Stop that's MI-6" came from Merlin. Eggsy drops his stance.  
"Thank you. Now I really need to be off best of luck to you." Eggsy then parkours around Bond and is halfway down the stairs before Bond finishes putting his gun away.  
"Impressive wonder if I could..."  
"No" comes from the com "please return to mission at hand the other agency is out of the area and your own exit is 30 seconds from landing on the roof." Q states baldly  
James goes to the door to the fourth floor shoots an unsuspecting guard trying to circle around Alex who is stealing files from a safe. "Time to go"  
"The other agent?" Alex rushed towards the door.  
"Gone quick little bastard too." Behind them a fire rages the sprinkles having gotten cut off by Bond early in the break in and 15 dead guards littering the floor. Outside lights and siren close in as dark Helicopter waits for its passengers and a quiet unassuming little car zips away towards an airfield.

MI-6  
"Tanner with me." M was not happy this could have gone a lot worse. "Q congratulate Trevelyan and Bond for me they did a good job. " Tanner fell in behind M trying desperately to pretend he wasn't in as big a trouble as he was.  
M stopped dead so suddenly in the corridor Tanner nearly bumped into her. In front of them has M's boss and his secretary who just witnessed the error. "Did we have a little accident of timing?"  
M straightened herself as best she could. "Yes we got intel that the package was moving early so an underling ordered the mission moved up without consulting me. He will be dealt with presently no harm seems done our mission is accomplished and their agent got away safely. I'll contact Kingsman later to see the status of their mission and will endeavor to assist them in anyway to close the file if they need assistance. I will also make very sure this will not happen again."  
A small smile appeared on Mycroft's face obviously the man behind her was the one at fault."Oh don't be to hard on Tanner I'm sure after watching a few rounds of previous errors where MI-6 and other agencies clashed he'll make very certain not to do it again isn't that right Tanner?"  
"Yes sir sorry sir."  
"Make sure he watches Bors-005 1986 in its entirety. You might want to review the file as well. Its the reason we created the database. Kingman is a very old very important agency I'd rather not have go rogue on me. Now I must be going I have a meeting with someone and I simply can't be late. " The lanky man turned around and walked away umbrella tapping on the floor almost in time to his assistant's texting  
"Well as dressing downs go that was rather light." M rapidly went towards the elevators.  
"What is Bors-005 1986?" Tanner asked.  
"Obviously it was a mission where 005 crossed with a Kingsman agent codenamed Bors that went very south. I don't recall it either I'll have to review the file. It happened before I was M while I was still in Hong Kong." The doors to the elevator close. M will not dress him down in the elevator she will wait till they get into her upstairs office.


	2. They meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this will lead somewhere at some point.

Chapter 2 

Middle of a Desert in a town half blasted away...  
"Charge set moving to the last one now." Eggsy quietly moved thru the corridor. There wasn't many people on this side of the compound most of the fighters were to the north trying to fend off the Americans from retaking this little bit of nothing. He was just ducking under the window of a closed door when he heard it the sound of flesh on flesh and a painful grunt he stopped. No one was supposed to be over here.  
"Tell me the unlock code Mr. Bond and we both can move on from this."It was spoken in heavily accented but understandable English.  
"I have no idea what your talking about." faint scottish lilt Eggsy dared a look thru the window it was the MI-6 agent from a few months ago looking a little worse for wear but mostly whole.  
Eggsy's ear piece sparked to life, "Hold on a moment Eggsy contacting MI-6."

MI-6  
"M here who is this?" M hated when this phone rang it was rarely good news.  
"Its Merlin from Kingsman. We have 007 sighted in one of our missions. Database says no one MI-6 is supposed to be in the area. They appear to be trying to get some sort of code from him. Orders?" M's eyes widened half way thru 007 was supposedly dead by car bomb.  
"Are you sure?" half a moment later she got footage from Eggsy's glasses definitely 007. What codes..."Can you get him out without compromising your agent."  
"Should be able to Galahad is one of our best and his pick up is ready we can have both half way to London before Dinner."  
"Good bring him home please. I don't know what codes they're looking for but Bond has been around the block enough they can't be good."  
"Understood"

Back to the Desert..  
"Eggsy get him out of there. " Eggsy carefully peaked thru the window the interrogator had stepped away from bond towards a table no one else was in the room. He pulled his gun out it already had a silencer on it. The guy fell before Galahad slipped into the room. Bond's head was down feigning unconsciousness? Actually unconscious? He rifled thru dead guys pockets till he found the keys to Bonds handcuffs.  
"Merlin he got a safe phrase or somethin? I don't want to let him go and have him snap me neck."   
"I'm right here Berlin right? Kingsman? Why on earth did they send someone from a totally different agency?" Bond despite the black eye mirade of bruises and cuts seemingly stared right thru him.  
"They didn't spotted you while on my own mission. Told me to try and get you out can you run?" Eggsy undid the hand cuffs and handed bond a pilfered knife to do his own feet checked the window at the door no one on either side of the corridor. A basic idea started to form. Eggsy was dressed like everyone else in this god forsaken bit of sand but Bond was in battered white button down and black pants with no shoes. "Grab that guys sandals, headscarf, and robe." Bond now loose from the chair stepped over to the his dead inquisitor and quickly divested him of the garments and put them on. It didn't take a genius to figure out the plan. "Merlin is my exit still viable?"  
"It is but you need to get a move on the Americans are actually making some progress and front line is moving."  
Eggsy looked back towards Bond only the eyes gave him away as anything but local."Just follow me and try to keep you head and eyes down. Merlin do we scrub the last charge or still set it?" It was a little out of the way of the exit at this point  
"Scrub it. I'll set the other off once you're clear."  
"Right"Eggsy opened the door and they were off. They managed to cross across the compound and down into the sewer that Eggsy came from. Bond dropped down with a bit of groan, "You okay mate?"  
"Peachy."more of a grunt than a response. Bond nevertheless managed to keep up to a hastily created ladder back to street level. Back on street level the sounds of the battle Merlin warned them of was apparent. Neither man paid it much attention as Galahad lead/dragged Bond thru alleys broken houses and into the remains of a skyscraper up they went till they got to what was now the top level it had been an office at one point Bond looked around vaguely depressed at the sight. The other agent went to a seemingly random desk and pulled out a smoke flair. Grey smoke rose and the sounds of Chopper filled the air in a few seconds a basket dropped down instead of the expected ropes. "I am not.." He was surprised when the smaller but deceptively strong agent simply grabbed him and tossed him into the basket locking him in swiftly before tossing himself on top.   
"Merlin we're good to go." the basket began a swift ascent towards the chopper.Hands grab the basket and yank it into the cabin. "Hold on a moment let me see if I can snipe him for ya." Came from Eggsy apparently mission was still ongoing. Bond wondered who was about to die. Someone handed his savior and rifle with a sniper scope. Time slowed to a near stop as Eggsy pulls the trigger the bullet whizzes towards its target and the secondary target of the mission drops dead to the street.   
"Good shot Galahad."Bond was close enough he could hear the handler on the other side of the com. The chopper set off rapidly to the north as explosions start to level the building he had been being held in. What a pity he would have liked to do it personally. Still a pretty sight.   
"I don't suppose someone could get me out of this now?"  
"Not yet we'll let you out in the plane. Galahad isn't even supposed to be out of it." Made it easier on this kind of exit mission if the agent stayed where they put him or her in Roxy's case.   
Before Bond could ask how long to the plane they were assisting Galahad back onto Bond's still strapped in form and pushing the basket out of the cabin and lowering it. He really started to hate this basket. Suddenly they stopped and a roof slid into place. They had been lowered into the waiting plane which by the feel of it was in mid takeoff. Hand snapped the basket securely to the floor. Once they had leveled off Eggsy got off of him and left his field of view. A blonde woman in a medical uniform unstrapped him and assisted him up.  
"Come with me and I'll start getting you patched up. Anything needing immediate attention?"she blessedly sounded like a Londoner and for the first time in nearly 2 weeks Bond felt a little safe.  
"Might have broken a few ribs." He looked behind him as the agent who saved him gave a dark haired lady a bag that had been hidden under his robes which had been disguarded into a nearby seat another man got handed the unused bomb. He held it very gingerly must be new to the job. Before Bond could thank him the nurse sedated him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan

Chapter 3  
"Eggsy you need to find some sort of cover your exit is not in position he got taken out somehow." Merlin's fingers tapped frantically on keys the driver that was supposed to pick Galahad up was MIA. There was a good snowstrom starting to blow on top of it all he needed to get Eggsy somewhere indoors and quick especially considering the state of the house he left.  
"Shit you got to be kidding me." Distantly sirens started to be reach the young man. He was in full tac gear but it was a quick in out and burn. Seeing distant lights he immediately ran the opposite direction towards the nearby beach. The night had started out clear if a bit cold now it was starting to snow and his ride had disappeared. He made it down to beach he could still hear the sirens now about at the burning house but couldn't see the lights. A quick glance at his compass and was beginning to run northwards. There used to be a small fishing village nearby but it was mostly been abandoned hopefully he can hide in an empty building there was no explaining the tac suit.  
"Galahad where are you bloody going?" granted he told Eggsy to hoof it but he wasn't expecting him to run towards the beach of all places there was no cover there.  
"Couple miles north theres a mostly abandoned fishin village was thinkin hide in one of the empty buildings till you can come and get me. Hopefully soon the tac suit is gonna be real hard to explain ya." Didn't stop running it was getting colder and flakes were falling faster he needed to get to that village.  
Merlin checked the satelite map and there it was at its height it had 50,000 residents now it had 15."Ok seeing it now only 2 buildings have any sort of heat signatures in them feel free to crash anywhere you like. At your current pace should only be another 5 or so minutes till you start seeing it. I'll let you know when I find you a pick up." The feed on the glasses saw the tiny hamlet get closer and closer till Eggsy was running around a street instead of a snow swept beach. He ignored the first few buildings before casing a third a two story that had seen better days but most of the windows were intact. Looking quickly he saw there was furniture inside but it was all covered by a thick layer of dust. Merlin checked the registry and the address."No ones been home in 5 years. Last owner died of old age and no one wanted to buy it so its sat here. Looks as good as any. " Eggsy jimmied the window open and slipped inside in less than 30 seconds and closed it behind him.  
Eggsy wandered upstairs towards the bedrooms. The massive bed was still made waiting for an owner that wasn't coming home. He smacked the cover watching the dust float up . A quick look around found more blanket soon he was bedded down under as many as he could find it was nice and toasty some were real pretty too looked home made from with all sorts of cute fabrics and designs woven in. "Too bad no one bought the house the quilts would almost make it worth the price."  
Laughingly"In some markets those quilts could probably pay for the house. Can't risk turning on the electric the locals might see it and ask questions. You got any food in your backpack?" Galahad usually had something on him at all times. He got real nervous when he didn't a legacy of his childhood no doubt. Merlin simply made sure there was an MRE bar in his bag whenever possible.  
"Yeah got 2 MRE bars and a bottle of water ate a huge dinner before setting out so I'll be good till morning at least. "The wind was starting to howl outside. "Flurries get turned into a blizzard yet?"  
Growl, "Yes. Gonna wring the weathermans neck for tonight."  
Chuckle, "Not his fault mother nature had other ideas."  
The smell of brimstone and the sound of explosions woke Eggsy out of a dead sleep. Somewhere in the house glass shattered outside men shouting and gunfire. He grabbed his glasses and put his shoes back on and peaked out the window. Distantly he saw one of the old fish warehouses was on fire and the bar across the street was riddled with holes. Over the next 5 minutes he watched while the inhabitants of the town dwindled to him and whoever was killing them. Walking among the carnage was a familiar face he never met him face to face but it was definitely 006. "Time to see if I can hitch a ride." Eggsy opened the window and whistled sharp and loud down to Trevelyan "Hey if you're done killing everyone can I get a ride back to civilization?"  
"Sure. Come on down. Did you enjoy the fireworks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference who do we think Trevelyan looks like right now? My mind has Richard Armitage but feel free to give other suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M and Arthur are getting unhappy.

Sorry short and sweet still working on this kinda lost it due to computer failure.

Chapter 4  
MI-6  
"Tanner I just got 006's report how did we cross paths with Kingsman again?" M was not happy Kingsman and MI-6 went nearly 3 decades between crossing paths now they've done it 3 times in less than 6 months.   
Tanner was almost relieved at the question, "Well in this case ma'am we were technically in seperate towns. Kingsman had an extraction problem and went to ground in the abandoned village that the terror cell was using as a base."   
M glared at the report and stabbed the phone dialing a rarely used number. "Arthur this is M how did we cross paths again? Did you find the root of your extraction problem?"

Kingsman HQ...  
"To a point we did. He was found shot in the head in the trunk of his abandoned vehicle. Ballistics is inconclusive as to who is was. " Harry was not happy about the loss of the driver. he had been a veteran of the organization close to retirement.   
Silence on the other end of the phone. You can almost hear Tanner starting to panic again. "I'll send you a munitions list as well as shell casings that 006 used but nothing in his report stated anything about killing a driver and dumping the body."  
"I am beginning to think we have a problem."  
"Agreed. I'll instruct Q to get with Merlin and hopefully between the 2 of them they can solve this before we start losing more agents."


End file.
